Destiny
by Catherine4
Summary: The next 2 generations of charmed one's start where Prue, Piper and Phoebe left off: Fighting evil and dealing with life at the same time. It's more interesting than it sounds! Please trust me! Chapter 3
1. Prologue

"Aunt Phoebe!" Polly yelled.  
  
"Mommy! Nooooo!"  
  
The massive black, fire filled demon backed Phoebe up against the wall, holding her their with it's long, slimy tentacles. She tried to scream, but was paralysed with fear. The demon inched closer to her, scorching her skin with the licks of flames that shot from every part of it's grotesque body.  
  
"Mommy!" Pippa screamed again and rushed forward blindly. She was roughly pulled back by her older cousin. The three of them cowered on the stairs, watching in wide-eyed horror as Phoebe was engulfed in flames.  
  
Tears flooded down their faces as the watched. Priya, the oldest, shielded her little cousins' eyes and hugged them both close. The demon had not seemed to notice they were there, for that they were thankful, but that didn't help the situation at all.  
  
This was it. Priya knew what was coming. She had watched before as her own mother, and other aunt had perished fulfilling their destiny, each time feeling that little bit more power course through her.  
  
She had been Polly's age when her own Mom had died. She was only young, but she knew. She felt in her gut the power that had coursed through her and knew that Pippa, despite her grief, felt the same thing now.  
  
The demon, that they had tried so hard to kill, was winning. But yet, it could never truly win the fight between good and evil. The fight would go on, it would never stop. And soon the burden would be passed to her and her cousins.  
  
"Priya." Pippa buried her head deeper into her cousin's abdomen, unable to watch the events that were unfolding before them. Polly still watched, but Priya felt her grip her hand tighter. She was strong, stronger than she knew, they all were, but not quite as strong as they would become.  
  
The whole room glowed a brilliant orange. As the flames grew, and the heat became more intense, they could feel the warm glow on their cheeks. Pippa sobbed harder, clinging to her cousin's waist as tightly as she could.  
  
The light grew and grew until everything was filled with a mystical fire. They couldn't see anything now; only hear one last sickening scream as the battle ended. They all shut their eyes tightly, they knew what had happened.  
  
As the light subsided, the demon disappeared. Phoebe's lifeless body lay against the far wall. As they stared in disbelief, her spirit rose up, surrounded by light. The white glow filled the room, traveling towards where the three girls stood.  
  
Pippa still had her head turned but Priya and Polly stood strong. They looked at each other with a determined stare. "You know what's coming, right?" Priya asked in a whisper. Polly nodded.  
  
The light came further and further towards them. It split into three and engulfed their whole beings: Mind, body and soul. Priya gasped. She could feel the power. More intense than she had ever felt it before. Both her hands were gripped tightly and all three of them shared one feeling.  
  
Then everything went quiet. Save for the broken objects around the room and Phoebe's body slumped against the wall, everything was back to normal. Priya collapsed with exhaustion and leant her head against the banister.  
  
She took a deep breath and sat up again, looking from one of her cousins to the other.  
  
It was now their job. Where once their mothers fought the demons, it was now their job. They were the most powerful witches in the world, Priya realised and a small smile creeped over her face.  
  
Pippa tugged her sleeve and looked up at her. There was terror in her eyes, worry about what was to come, but she put her arm around her reassuringly and slowly, all three of them stood up with pride.  
  
Now it was up to them. To save innocents, to fight the forces of evil and to follow on the families tradition. It was up to them, the new generation, to follow on where their parents had left off.  
  
They were the Charmed ones. The Power of Three. 


	2. Chapter 1

"Regan! Stop it!" Becki squealed. Regan was floating a large ball of water above her hands and looked at her little cousin mischievously. "No!!! Mommy!"  
  
"Oh, come on" she replied, "It's only a bit of water!"  
  
"Mom!!!!"  
  
Pippa came running into the living room where Becki was cowering behind the sofa. "Regan, stop it" she said firmly, her hands on hips. "Stop tormenting my daughter."  
  
The 10 year old pouted. "Tell her to leave me alone then! She's so annoying!"  
  
Pippa rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're both as bad as each other. Anyway, I thought you were sick?"  
  
Regan shrugged. "Umm. I am!"  
  
"Well you don't look it" Pippa said, lifting up a still squealing Becki. She started to walk back into the kitchen.  
  
"I really am sick!" Regan shouted to her aunt in protest.  
  
"Really. You can still go back to school tomorrow. And put that water away."  
  
Regan grunted. She could be really stubborn when she wanted to be. There was no way she was going back to school.  
  
"Hi!" Polly unlocked the back door and walked in, Robyn in tow. She put her bag down on the kitchen table and greeted her cousin.  
  
Pippa smiled and put Becki down. "How was school Robyn?"  
  
The 7 year old shrugged. "I dunno, it was school."  
  
Polly shook her head. "Listen, I've got to go out in about an hour, I'm meeting Greg."  
  
Pippa smirked. "Really?"  
  
Polly picked up the dishcloth when she got over to the sink. She picked it up and a well-aimed throw made it hit Pippa in the side of the head.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Shut it then!"  
  
The adults were so preoccupied in their own little argument that they didn't even notice Regan enter the room. Robyn did though and gave her a knowing wink. Regan mouthed for her to be quiet and crept further into the room.  
  
"What's really going on with you and Greg then?" Pippa continued to tease, oblivious to her niece.  
  
"Nothing" Polly replied defensively, "it's only our third date."  
  
"Third? Wow! I'm surprised you didn't scare him away already!"  
  
Polly didn't bother replying, she just glared.  
  
"Seriously though" Pippa continued, "how is it going really? Has he met Robyn?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry. He knows everything. He's even bumped in to Alex."  
  
"Oooh." Pippa cringed, "how did that go?"  
  
"Don't ask"  
  
Regan's ball of water had somehow grown, she inched closer and closer to the two adults standing in the middle of the room. Becki and Robyn were both standing behind her, trying to hold back their giggles. Every now and then Regan would swing round and shoot them a glance which they instinctively knew meant, 'say anything and you'll die.'  
  
"We're going to the Italian restaurant near the bowling alley, are you ok to watch Robyn?"  
  
"Sure, I have to stay here with Becki anyway, one more won't make a lot of difference."  
  
"What about Regan?" Polly asked.  
  
At that moment, Priya came through the front door and walked into the kitchen, a split second after Regan had decided to throw the supernatural water bomb in their direction. It froze in mid air and everyone swung round to look at Priya.  
  
"Oh, I don't think my daughter will be too much trouble" she said, Regan grimaced. "She'll be in her room all night anyway." She paused and looked down at her child. "Won't you?"  
  
"Ummm.. Gotta go" Regan said quickly and ran out of the room.  
  
Priya rolled her eyes, Regan was always trying it on. Despite her annoyance, she looked at her two cousins standing in the middle of the room, dripping wet and collapsed into a fit of giggles.  
  
Pippa and Polly paused for a second, looking at each other. They too, fell about laughing.  
  
Becki looked at her older cousin. "I think they've lost it," she said, and they both walked out the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Be good for aunt Priya" Polly said, kissing her daughter on the head as she sat watching TV. Robyn shrugged. Polly walked towards the door, grabbing her coat on the way and met her older cousins look as she did so.  
  
"She'll be alright" Priya said, "it's hard for her, you know. She doesn't understand why her parents aren't still together."  
  
"I know!" Polly said, a little to loud and a bit more defensive than she intended. "We're still friends, I just don't love Alex like that any more."  
  
Polly reached for the wooden door handle and looked blankly at her feet. She didn't want to go into all the sordid details again. She knew Priya was only trying to help but a voice of reason was not what she needed right now. She just wanted to go out, have a good time, and not think about her family for one night.  
  
'Yeah right' she thought, as a cab pulled up outside the house. 'Like that's going to happen.'  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" Greg stuck his head out the window and grinned as Polly made her way down the steps and through the gate. "Oh, hang on" he said, and disappeared back inside the car.  
  
Polly shook her head and giggled at his goofy ways. Maybe and evening of fun wasn't out of the question.  
  
"Shall we get going then?" he asked through gritted teeth as he attempted to talk with a rose in his mouth. Greg was wonderful, she really liked him, why couldn't she just get on with her life and have fun? She didn't love Alex, she didn't think she ever had in anyway more than as a friend. So why couldn't she move on?  
  
Perhaps it was Robyn, holding her back. Her little girl was the most important thing in her life and she hated seeing her upset. Pippa had assured her that all kids we like that when their parents spilt up. She should know, the amount of times her and Luke had fallen out, but she had never remembered Becki being so down.  
  
She snapped out of her self pity when Greg pulled her inside the cab and kissed her on the lips and handing her the rose. She gave a little shriek when he grabbed her but then smiled.  
  
"Where are you taking me then?" she asked, doing her best to sound enthusiastic, "dinner?"  
  
"Oh no" he replied, with a mischievous grin. "Far too boring."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Bex, I've got an idea." Regan walked into the room she shared with her two cousins and sat down on the floor. The 4 year old put down her colouring pen and looked up.  
  
"Yay!" She squealed, "cookie fight!"  
  
"No, not again." Regan tried to stifle a giggle. "It's more fun than that."  
  
"Magic?"  
  
Regan nodded. "I wanna cheer Robyn up. Come and help me."  
  
Becki jumped up, with more energy than anyone else in the house could cope with half the time and Regan had to take a step backwards to avoid being pounced on. "Shhhhh!" she urged and Becki stopped. "Quiet. Our Moms are downstairs. I don't wanna get in trouble again."  
  
"Trouble? Nooo.." Becki stopped and sat down again, continuing her picture.  
  
"Don't be such a baby, you want to have fun right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And you want Robyn to be happy?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Well then."  
  
"But Mommy knows" the little girl said, a hint of worry in her voice. "Mommy always knows."  
  
Regan rolled her eyes. Her aunts' telepathy didn't half get on her nerves sometimes. But she had ways to work around it. "Trust me." She said, grabbing her cousin's hand. "It'll be great."  
  
* * *  
  
Joe came up behind Priya in their bedroom as she stood, ferreting around in her closet. He planted a kiss on the back of her neck and she jumped.  
  
"Oh god, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry" he replied and walked over to the sink. "What you up to?"  
  
"I'm trying to find my sweater. Have you seen the blue one with the."  
  
He silenced her by pulling her onto the bed. "Relax" he said, kissing her again.  
  
Priya sighed and finally relented. "What's this in aid of?" she asked and he looked confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not usually this romantic."  
  
An expression of mock hurt spread across his face. She shook her head at him. "Can't I show my wife a bit of love?"  
  
"If you really want to show me love" she teased, "you can get off me and help me find my sweater."  
  
* * *  
  
"Robyn, come on honey."  
  
Pippa crouched down beside her niece and offered her a plate of cookies. Robyn shook her head.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Robyn shrugged but Pippa sat down on the sofa, showing no signs of giving up. She looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Nothing" she replied, still pouting.  
  
"Now, I know that's not true" she said, careful not to make Robyn angry. She could be really stubbon sometimes. Just like her mother.  
  
"I want Daddy to come back and live with us."  
  
Pippa sighed. "I know sweetie, but he can't. You still see him though, don't you?" She nodded. "Just think of the fun you could have."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you get twice as many presents on your birthday, you can play them off against each other."  
  
The 7 year old giggled. "Aunt Pippa, I did that anyway."  
  
Pippa laughed. "Yeah, that's true." She paused. "Becki's Daddy doesn't live here, and she has fun."  
  
"But she's only little. And you and Uncle Luke still see each other loooooooooads!"  
  
She highlighted that last point by stretching her arms wide and nearly knocking over the lamp. Pippa giggled. "Feeling better now?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Want to come and help me cook dinner?"  
  
"No thanks" she said politely, smiling. "I think I'll go upstairs and read my book."  
  
The little girl hopped off the sofa and hurried upstairs. Pippa watched her for a moment, smiling and made her way into the kitchen."  
  
* * *  
  
"Pssst. Robyn." Regan and Becki poked their heads round the door looking vaguely like they had just stepped out of a spy movie.  
  
"What?" Their middle cousin looked at them and rolled her eyes. She was far more sedate than they were and would much rather stay quiet and out of trouble.  
  
"We've got something to show you!" Becki squealed exitedly. Regan shot her a glance and she quietened down.  
  
"She's right though" Regan clarified. "Please come and see."  
  
Robyn put down her book and grudgingly climbed off her bed. "I don't know what you two are up to" she said, "but you do know that aunt Pippa's downstairs?"  
  
"Yes, we know. Never mind about her, we'll be all the way up in the attic, she won't be able to hear what we're thinking all the way up there."  
  
* * *  
  
"Save many lives today then?" Priya and Joe lay side by side on the bed, their heads resting on their pillows.  
  
Joe chuckled and stroked his wife's hair. "No more than usual" he said, smiling. "You?"  
  
"Nope" she said. "Did stop a warlock from robbing a bank though. You know, it was so much simpler when they just wanted to kill us."  
  
"Policemen as well as super heros hey?" he said, and she promptly whacked him over the head with a spare cushion.  
  
"Oi!" he put his arms up to defend off another thump. "Don't get too carried away, the kids are home." He winked at her. She paused for a moment in thought.  
  
"Hey, talking of kids, where are they? I haven't seen them in a while."  
  
Both of them looked at each other. That was never a good sign.  
  
"REGAN!" Priya yelled, guessing that if anything was going on, her mischievious daughter would be behind it. "What are you lot up to?!"  
  
Joe felt a drop of water hit the back of his neck and he looked up, to see a small damp patch, slowly but surely growing across the ceiling. She nudged Priya and she saw too.  
  
"Oh god" she groaned, "What are they doing now?" 


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh Greg, this is gorgeous." Polly surveyed the neatly set up picnic as Greg removed his hands from her eyes.  
  
"Better than any restaurant then?"  
  
"Well" she replied, flashing him a coy smile, "restaurants have music."  
  
"That can be fixed." He opened his mouth and breathed in. Polly knew he was about to start singing and nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry." She kissed him on the lips and he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her over to the blanket on the grass.  
  
It was the perfect setting. Stars glistening in the night sky and the warm summer breeze blowing through the woodland trees. A little too strong and it blew out on of the candles. She sighed, looking over at Greg to make sure he wasn't watching. Satisfied he wouldn't notice, she clicked her fingers and the candle re lit. Pyrokenisis came in handy!  
  
"Wow, champagne!" He handed her a glass and she watched the moonlight glint off the bubbles as they settled in the clear liquid. She sipped and he smiled at her.  
  
"Want to eat then?" he asked.  
  
"Uh uh" she shook her head. "Let's just sit."  
  
He leant in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Just then there was a loud crack about 10 feet away. Polly jumped up, as a huge branch clattered to the ground. There was a flash of light and a demon with red skin and bright blue eyes appeared before them.  
  
"What the?" Greg uttered but Polly pushed him to one side. He hit his head on a log and she grimaced, but decided fairly quickly that it was probably best that he was unconscious for this. It would be far easier trying to think up a lie than have to actually explain the truth.  
  
"Charmed one." snarled the demon, "at last."  
  
"At last what?" Polly asked sarcastically, staring at him. "At last I kick your ass?" She thrust her hand forward and a jet of bright orange flames shot out the end of her fingers.  
  
The demon took a step back, looking slightly surprised. 'Pretty pathetic enemy' she thought 'most of them at least research our powers.'  
  
"This isn't over" he growled, giving up fairly easily. For now at least, Polly was pretty sure he'd be back. He then vanished, leaving a puff of smoke behind him.  
  
She gave a satisfied nod and bent down to check on Greg. He was out cold but still breathing, always a plus. She put her hands gently on his shoulders and orbed out in a shower of blue light, leaving their romantic evening behind. There were far more important issues now.  
  
* * *  
  
Priya and Joe quietly climbed the stairs to the attic, careful not to let their daughter and nieces know they were coming. They could hear frantic giggling coming from the other side of the large oak door and shook their heads.  
  
They paused at the top of the stairs, looked at each other, and counted to 5. The door flew open and hit the wall with a thud. All three kids stopped what they were doing and froze. Robyn squinted at the too adults by the door and tried to concentrate. "Oh no" Priya warned, "you know your mind control won't work on us. We're immune, remember?"  
  
The middle cousin shrugged. "Worth a try."  
  
"Oh oh" Becki whispered to Regan through gritted teeth, "Aunt Priya's turning purple."  
  
"Dad.?" Regan tried to turn on the charm but the shake of his head and less than amused facial expression told her that it wasn't going to work.  
  
"We were only having a bit of fun" Robyn protested, "It's not like it can't be fixed."  
  
Priya took a deep breath to try and stay composed. She looked around her attic and found it very hard. The three darling children had created a makeshift swimming pool in the middle of the room and Regan, who was lying on a lilo in the middle of it, shrugged.  
  
"We were trying to cheer Robyn up. She likes swimming! And I like using my powers, so everyone's happy." Apparently not everyone.  
  
"Bet you're glad she didn't call one of the other elements" said Becki, highlighting the word 'other' very deliberately and giggled.  
  
"Yeah, at least I didn't set the house on fire."  
  
That was true. Priya began to soften, at least Robyn was smiling properly for the first time in weeks. And Becki's power of regeneration could sort out the waterlogged rug and broken chair. And the broken beam they appeared to be using as a slide. It's a wonder the roof didn't fall in.  
  
Everyone had been so scared of Priya exploding, they hardly noticed Joe anymore. He threw his hands up in defeat and walked out of the room shaking his head. "I can't take this" he muttered, "One magical child was bad enough."  
  
* * *  
  
"Is anybody home?!"  
  
Polly yelled up the stairs just as Pippa walked in the door with a bag of groceries in her arms. She put them down on the table and took off her jacket. "What's up?"  
  
The sight of Greg unconscious on the sofa told her. She smirked, "I know you're a bit of a knock out with the guys but."  
  
"Yeah yeah, funny" she replied sarcastically. "Demon attack."  
  
"Becki, clear that mess up!" They both turned around to see Priya walking down the stairs.  
  
"What's she done now?" Pippa implied.  
  
"Nothing, never mind. What's going on here."  
  
"Demon" the other two girls chorused in unison.  
  
Priya nodded. She should have known.  
  
* * *  
  
"What they up to?" Becki asked as she bounced up behind her cousins. The three of them peered through the banisters.  
  
"Demon again" Regan announced, like it was noting more unusual than a dog in the back yard.  
  
"Yep" Robyn clarified, just incase it wasn't clear already, "Power of three stuff." She stopped and turned around, completely loosing interest in the subject. "Wanna play 'power of three'?"  
  
"Better not" said Regan, shaking her head, "I think we've done enough magic for one day, and it's late." She yawned.  
  
"Bed time?" asked Becki.  
  
"Not the magical kind" Robyn warned.  
  
"I know."  
  
All three of them charged at their door and closed it behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Pippa wandered downstairs in her dressing gown and found Priya and Joe in the kitchen, already dressed and ready for work. "Coffee?"  
  
"No thanks" she said, trying to stifle a yawn, "I think I might go back to bed."  
  
"Lazy" replied Joe from behind the paper but she ignored him.  
  
"What are you doing up so early anyway?"  
  
"Early?" Priya looked at her. "It's 9 O'Clock. Someone has to earn the money around here."  
  
"So, how was Greg last night? Not too damaged I hope."  
  
"Nah, mild bump on the head. Sent him home with an Asprin, he was fine. Polly had a bit of explaining to do though."  
  
Pippa scoffed. "I'll bet. So what did she say?"  
  
"I have no time to stand around and gossip to you, I've got work to be doing. I didn't hear anyway, not all of us are as nosey as you."  
  
Pippa looked hurt but knew it was true. Priya kissed her husband on the top of his head and disappeared towards the front door.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
Becki galloped into the room with a beaming grin across her face and plonked herself down at the table.  
  
"Morning sweetie" Pippa greeted.  
  
"Pancakes please!" Becki said enthusiastically, anticipating the next question. "With Maple syrup!"  
  
Pippa rolled her eyes. She had that most days, All that sugar probably wasn't good for an already hyper active four year old but she wasn't in the mood to argue. She sleepily wandered over to the cupboard and fished about for a frying pan.  
  
"Where's Polly this morning?" she asked Joe, as she lit the hob.  
  
"She left really early" he told her, finishing the last sentence and placing the paper neatly on the table. "Went to see Greg would be my guess. He's a nice guy, I hope she can give him a satisfactory explanation."  
  
"I have no doubt" said Pippa, reaching for the whisk. "That girl can talk her way out of anything."  
  
* * *  
  
"That all it was then? I could have sworn I saw some red guy standing in front of us." "Don't be stupid" Polly replied, hitting him playfully on the arm. "You'd think I'd notice something like that." She tried to sound dismissive but she couldn't help sounding a little bit worried. They still had no idea who this demon was. But she'd had enough practice of explaining the supernatural to innocent by standers without thinking she was crazy to be able to think up an excuse.  
  
"So it really was my imagination?"  
  
"Greg, we've been over this. Don't you believe me?"  
  
He smiled and dropped his defenses. "Yes, of course."  
  
"Quite with the questions then!"  
  
They were strolling through the park on this nice warm summer morning and sat down on a bench by the lake.  
  
"I'd love to talk but I have to get to work. What are your plans for lunch?" Polly tried to shift the conversation.  
  
"Well, funny you should say that" he said, leaning closer. "I thought we might have another go at a romantic picnic, since our last one was thwarted my a flying log apparently."  
  
Polly gave a nervous laugh but leaned into him too. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Pick you up from your building at 12 then?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Hadn't you better get going then?"  
  
"Yup." Polly kissed him quickly on the lips and stood up to leave. "See you later."  
  
* * *  
  
There was a knock at the door. Pippa put the last of the pancakes on a large dish in the middle of the table and walked into the living room as Regan, Robyn and Becki all made a grab for it.  
  
She reached for the handle, slightly more awake now than she had been before and smiled when she saw who was standing at the door.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Hello" said Ben, with a bit grin on his face and hugged his daughter. She pulled away and looked at his kind loving eyes. He was a tall man, in his early fifties and he had already gone grey years ago. Yet he still had a certain charm usually found in 20 year olds. "How's my girl?" Polly nodded and smiled again.  
  
"Hey Granddad?" Robyn greeted as all three came bounding into the room and wrapped themselves around Ben's legs. "You'll never guess what we were doing yesterday." 


	4. Chapter 3

"Julia, can you bring me another roll for the cash register please?"  
  
Polly shouted into the back room from where she stood behind the counter of the bookstore that she owned. It was a quiet day and beams of sunlight shone through the window on this lovely Saturday mid morning. She was in a good mood today, largely due to Greg. Even if there was an unknown demon on the loose, nothing could spoil her day.  
  
Her shop assistant emerged from the store cupboard, her thoughts buried deep in a book, as usual. Polly was a lot like her, quiet, closed off, but to a lesser degree. She preferred the quiet life, perhaps that's why she'd wanted to settle down so quickly, not like her older, more career driven cousin. Although she wasn't quite as laid back as her newly-out-of-collage unemployed cousin.  
  
The bell above the door clanged and Polly looked up, seeing said younger cousin walk through the door.  
  
"Hey Pol" she said, "I was just coming by with Dad. Thought I'd come in and say hi."  
  
Polly rolled her eyes. Pippa's bubbly enthusiastic nature didn't really seem to fit in this musty bookstore. Despite having the new best sellers in stock, it had a distinct, old fashioned feel about it. There was only one other woman in the shop, besides Julia, who was standing over by the self- help relationship books where she had been for half an hour.  
  
Polly only glanced at her momentarily before turning back to Pippa. "Was that all?" She shook her head, she knew the real reason why her cousin had turned up.  
  
"So, how did you leave things with Greg? Joe said you went out to meet him this morning." Yep. That's what she wanted.  
  
"It's fine, we're meeting for lunch." She gave the minimal details away, and turned back to fixing the till, knowing full well that wouldn't satisfy her.  
  
Pippa opened her moth to speak but Polly cute her off. "That's all you're getting out of me! Now go!"  
  
Surprisingly, Pippa was no longer listening to her. She was instead focused on the woman in the shop.  
  
'I knew he never found me attractive. He stopped buying me flowers, taking me to dinner. I bet he's got some other girl, prettier than me. I have to get him back, even if it kills me.'  
  
Pippa looked alarmed. Polly raised her eyebrow at her expression and mouthed the word 'what?' Pippa said nothing and pulled her into the back of the shop.  
  
"What did u hear?"  
  
"That woman." Polly looked at her expectantly, but Pippa didn't know what to say. "She was thinking stuff, about her boyfriend, or husband. I dunno." "Pippa! That's private!" Polly joked.  
  
"No. She was saying he didn't buy her flowers or make dinner. She thought he had another man. There was something weird about the way she spoke, kinda sinister and creepy."  
  
Anyone else would've told Pippa to shut up but Polly knew that her cousin more often then not was right. She only hear thoughts if she was meant to.  
  
"Do you think it's got anything to do with that demon that attacked you and Greg?" she asked.  
  
Polly shrugged. "I dunno, but I think we should look into it."  
  
* * *  
  
"Anyone home?" Priya called into the house as she stepped through the door. She flung her bag down on the couch and waited for an answer.  
  
"I'm here!" Announced Robyn as she bounced into the room.  
  
"And me." Alex said that with a little more restraint than his daughter. Priya offered and awkward smile but wasn't really sure what to say.  
  
"Alex. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." He looked a little uncomfortable too. "Polly said I could come round, I hope you don't mind. Joe had to take Regan to a friend's house and Becki went with them. I hope you don't mind me being here on my own."  
  
Priya smiled. Alex was a nice guy. He and Polly may have divorced, but he was still very much a part of their lives, if only for Robyn. He had lived here once, and they trusted him.  
  
Robyn, meanwhile, was getting slightly bored. She squinted her eyes at Alex and concentrated, neither adult seemed to notice.  
  
"I was thinking of taking Robyn back to mine later. I just got a new puppy, I thought she might want to play with... Cookies!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'll get some cookies." He walked into the kitchen.  
  
Priya shifted her gaze to her little niece and crossed her arms. Robyn looked down at the floor.  
  
"You know the rule."  
  
"No magic with Daddy" she recited, pouting. "But I do want cookies."  
  
"Can't you just ask the mortal way?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"No magic for personal gain. Even if it is only a small thing. Ever tell you about the time my aunt Phoebe got burned at the."  
  
Robyn cut her off. "Yes, you did that one already, and I got the message. I'm just hungry."  
  
Priya rolled her eyes. There was no use trying to get through to this child, she was as stubbon as her mother, even more so. She would leave the discipline to her parents.  
  
"Be good for your Dad" she said, walking up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore" Luke said to Johnny, who was barely listening. "I just can't get through to her, I can't convince Pippa I've matured."  
  
"That's because you haven't" Johnny replied, only half listening.  
  
Luke looked thoughtful. "Well, maybe I haven't. But I have changed. I can't totally act like an adult, where's the fun in that? But I do love her, and I love Becki. I want to see them more."  
  
Johnny looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Have you told her this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't want her to think I've gone all soft. I want to still have fun, ya know?" He looked around at the parade of shops and crowds of people that milled around the shopping mall. "She's only 21, too young to have all this responsibility. It's my fault she had a kid so young, my fault she has all this responsibility. I don't wanna be her boring, dependable husband. I want to be her boyfriend. Her escape."  
  
Johnny shook his head an laughed. "You're getting way to serious, man" he said, "chill. Just talk to her, take her out. Whatever. Just stop moaning about it and do something."  
  
* * *  
  
Polly took Pippa's hand and they orbed out, shouting something to Julia before the vanished. They reappeared again in the attic and walked straight over to the Book of Shadows.  
  
"This is useless" Pippa protested, "we've looked through this already."  
  
"I know" Polly replied, flicking through the pages, "but we know more about our guy now. We might find something new, you never know."  
  
"Ok, but it just sounded like the paranoid ravings of a woman who's bitter about being dumped. I doubt it has anything to do with what happened to you and Greg."  
  
"You were all for looking it up a minute ago."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just think it's a coincidence now, that's all."  
  
Polly looked up from the book and glared at her cousin, who was perched on the window sill, staring across the street. "Nothing's a coincidence in our lives. I would've thought you'd realised that by now."  
  
"If you say so, I'm getting a drink."  
  
She opened the heavy wooden door and walked down the stairs. She was met by Priya walking out of the bathroom and they both jumped.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Priya asked, a little scared.  
  
"Polly's researching the demon guy. Heard some woman's thoughts in the shop, she seems to think there's a connection. She'll fill you in, I'm thirsty."  
  
Priya rolled her eyes and made her way up to talk to the more sensible of her cousins.  
  
* * *  
  
"Be good" said Joe, kissing his daughter on the head as he left her at her friend's house.  
  
"I will" she said, running inside, not really listening at all.  
  
She turned to Mrs. Phillips who was standing on the doorstep. "Are you sure it's ok for her to stay the night?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. Regan's a lovely child."  
  
Joe smiled. "Thank you, I try." He took Becki's hand and began to walk back to the car. "See you at 10 then?  
  
* * *  
  
"What's with your Dad?" asked Natasha, who sat cross-legged at the other end of the bed to Regan.  
  
Her friend shrugged. "I don't know, what do you mean?  
  
"I dunno, he's just odd."  
  
Regan laughed. "Yeah, I know that! Must be living in that house with all those women."  
  
Natasha got up and came back with a bag of chips and some dip. "My Dad's the only guy in our house. I suppose he only has 2 women to cope with though."  
  
"What, you mean instead of 6?" Both 10 year olds chuckled.  
  
"All that magic must get to him as well" said Natasha, reaching for her drink. "I don't know why he feels he has to hide from us."  
  
"I haven't told him" said Regan, turning serious. "My parents would freak out if they knew I'd told anyone about my power."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a witch too. It's not the same."  
  
"Yeah, I know that! But you could've been an evil warlock for all they knew. Trust me, the wouldn't be happy.  
  
Natasha shook her head, floating the jug of lemonade towards them from the dresser over the other side of the room. Haliwells were weird! 


End file.
